


Leaves

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: The leaves around the South Downs Cottage have begun to change...





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of my Fictober 2019 challenge is posted, yay! Hopefully, I'll be able to stay on top of it.

Autumn is different in the city. Yes, there are green spaces and some trees that turn, but it is mostly overlooked in the hustle and bustle of urban life. Perhaps that is why Eve didn’t notice their own trees starting to turn on their wide spans of land. She had lived in the city her entire life; why would she ever take specific notice to the trees? 

Until, one day, when she came down in the morning to the kitchen. Crowley and Aziraphale did not cook, but they could prepare coffee, and if it was Eve that was the last to wake up (hard to bear Crowley), they knew to just place a large mug in her hand and wait for her to come to life. But, that morning, it came quicker than they had expected. 

Crowley handed her her favorite mug full of Pumpkin Spice creamer (the arrival of everything Pumpkin Spice, she took quick notice of) and enough coffee to give her a caffeine boost. She looked up to mutter a ‘thanks,’ but she stopped and her eyes widened. She wasn’t looking at Crowley, but past him, outside. “_Woah_,” she whispered as she pushed through the kitchen screen door, its creaking hinges and hollow slam on the door frame a constant tune in the Cottage’s score, and stood in the middle of the yard. Dewy grass dampened the hem of her pajama pants, but she didn’t mind. 

“Evelyn, dear, whatever is it?” Both Aziraphale and Crowley followed her and stood next to her, trying to see what she was so enraptured by, but could only see the open land, trees, and the cliffs in the distance. 

“It looks like the _world_ is on fire...” she said, tears prickling her eyes. Along the coast, around their property, all the way to the cliffs, it was a sea aflame with oranges, reds, and yellows. Eve had only seen such beautiful scenes in paintings or in movies, and quite frankly, she thought them all exaggerating. What could be so beautiful about dying leaves? But now she understood quite well. 

***

“Normal people would bitch and moan about raking the leaves,” Crowley said as he tended to his garden. Autumn plants had begun to bloom and bud and he was determined to make sure they grew to his standards. He was especially harsh on the pumpkins that were reaching their peak after growing all summer. 

“But if I rake them into a _pile_, then I get to _play_ in it!” 

“She’s having fun, dear, leave her be,” Aziraphale said fondly. He was sitting on the porch, curled up on the bench swing in a soft jumper with a good book. It really was a lovely day. 

Crowley walked over and stood up on the edge of the porch and hung off the balustrade. “Sure, Angel.” He leaned over the railing and placed a chaste kiss on Aziraphale’s lips before he twisted around and hopped up to perch himself on the railing. 

“Done!” They looked over to see Eve standing next to a pile of leaves almost as tall as herself, and matched it too. The reds, oranges, and yellows matched her red hair, burnt orange dungarees, and mustard jumper. 

Crowley couldn’t help but take out his phone and snap a quick photo; she looked so proud of her leaf pile, no matter how menial it was. “Very nice, darling!”

She grinned and tossed the rake aside and flopped into the pile of leaves. All of her hard work was now back where it had started: scattered around the garden. She squealed and tossed handfuls of leaves up in the air to rain down on her. Abel took it as a cue that it was okay to run and play now, after having patiently waited beside Eve as she raked everything up. He bolted through the pile, barking, and trying to bite at the leaves. 

Crowley just shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene before him. It was so utterly domestic, it was disgusting. But there he was, watching his daughter laugh and smile, sitting beside the love of his life. It was something five years ago, he would never thought he would be able to say. 

The wind kicked up and blew a single leaf in his direction. It got snagged in his hair and gently pulled it out. It was a perfect red leaf. He didn’t know why Eve was so obsessed with the leaves or Autumn, but he supposed it was the beauty in the little things like this. “Here you go, Angel.” He said and placed it on the page Aziraphale was on. 

“Thank you, dear boy. I needed a new bookmark.” He smiled and looked up at Crowley. 

Yes, Autumn was his new favorite time of the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
